Roll out
by Spartan036
Summary: After WILLE activates Omega supreme's distress signal. The war between the Autobots and the nefarious Decepticons continues in the ravaged lands of post third impact earth.
1. Crash

Omega Supreme waits inside the base while observing the NEST soldiers who awe at his size, he is waiting for further orders from Optimus Prime after they intercepted a large decepticon freighter in space. He has been watching over the autobots for generations, where ever they go, he goes with them. Human emotions confuse the large Cybertronian being because he is incapable of emotions besides his brethren. The base door hanger opens to reveal Optimus and Ultra Magnus-his commanding officers-who are the best leaders the autobots have especially Optimus, combines bravery and intellectualism at the same time which made him the best of the best. Ironhide, Rachet and Crosshairs are walking from behind him.

"We have detected a shipment of energon in the outskirts of earth," Ultra Magnus informed Omega.

"And there's is one possibility of a space bridge evidenced by the signal, there is heavy resistance so we need to send Omega Supreme."

"I heed the command of the prime." Omega replied, he transforms into his spaceship form and flies outside of earth while breaking the atmosphere, in the distance is a space bridge which shows a convoy in front of him and proves Ultra Magnus's theory of a space bridge. The large autobot opens fire at the guards which the guards return fire to in return.

"Hurry up the shipment, we got Omega Supreme!" A drone cried as he fires at the large autobot, he turns into his robot form and fires his cannon at the ships who are firing at him with no effect on his armor. A group of heavy drones fire at him but he knocks him off.

Meanwhile in an unspecified location, Megatron watches the whole battle unfold via screen which he grins at.

"Starscream, prep the space bridge!" He ordered as his right-hand man nods in response, Starscream activates the switch that wirelessly connects to the space bridge. Omega is close to find the energon shipment, the portal opens up as his optics turn wide and sucks him in.

* * *

EVAVERSE.

Asuka watches specimen BM-03 aka Shinji Ikari or also known as the traitor to humanity, he's just another brat who is dependent on others and just self pity himself at the same time, a part of her wants to forgive him but there's another part where she just wants to kill him. She sits on the bench in front of his cell, waiting for something to happen for Gods sake so she won't have to look at his stupid face again. Meanwhile on the bridge of the wunder is Ritsuko looking at the monitor that has detected something crashing the radar and is near the pacific ocean.

"Captain Katsuragi, please report to the science bridge." The speaker called with the captain walking towards the room where Ritsuko is in, the door flips open to reveal her.

"What is it Ritsuko?" She asks as the scientist activates the screen.

"According to the radar, we have detected something large that has just crashed into the pacific ocean." She replied to her.

"And its something deadly. Should retrieve it before NERV does?" Ritsuko asks with Misato nodding to her.

"Yes, get Asuka and Mari ready." Misato replied to her as Ritsuko nods to the captain. She activates the speakers.

"Pilots Shikinami and Makinami report to holding pens." Asuka hears the speakers and sighs because she doesn't have to see this murderers face anymore now. She gets up.

"Guess I'll see you later brat Shinji..." The German spots Mari walking towards the holding pens of unit 08 and 02 with a mixture of curiosity and apathy because of Asuka. The enter the holding pens with the crewmen looking at them and their captain on the planning board.

"Okay we have received news that something large has crashed in the pacific ocean so we need you two to retrieve it." Misato explained as Mari snorts briefly.

"Only us?" The Brit asks.

"Yes, the pilot of unit 16 who is Asuka's younger brother is still in an unresponsive state while the EVA itself can only be piloted by him." The captain explained.

"Why him?" Asuka asks.

"Unknown because it somehow rejects the dummy plug system and only wants him instead but that will take forever for him to recover." Asuka's hands curl into a fist because it was Shinji's fault of putting Taisuke-her younger brother-through hell and the great purge which resulted in the deaths of many EVA pilots. The report said that he was found wandering into the WILLE sector of Germany right before he shot two marauders and collapsed on the road where a convoy found him. According to the account, he hasn't spoken a word ever since he was rescued and never responded to any activity. Not even Asuka could snap him out of it.

* * *

Years ago.

Taisuke Langley Shikinami looks outside the window of the asylum with a dead stare as if he just wen through hell. He has been eating food but still looks slightly skinny. In fact he has been so used to eating deer rather than human food so the staff usually force feeds him sometimes if he didn't finished his meal. The door behind him opens to reveal Asuka, his older sister who looked out for him ever since their mother died. Taisuke turns around towards her and has the eyes of someone who is pleading to be killed.

"How have you been?" She asks him but with no response from the younger Shikinami.

"I...bought you this." Asuka pulls out the old unit 02 plush she gave to him when they were kids. Its been days since they found him and even one of the doctors suggested that they should put him out of his misery but Asuka kicked the heck out of them the moment they mentioned it. She pulls out another object from her messenger bag which is a portrait of him and Mari.

"You know I work with Mari too..." The older Shikinami said while trying to avoid tearing up at the state her younger brother he is in now because of Shinji.

"Taisuke, we miss you. Please come back...please...its all my fault..." She begged for him to come back from the little world he shut himself into. The girl grabs him by the shoulders and tightens her grip.

"I'm sorry that I've abandoned you...I failed you...please..." The grip turns into an embrace with Taisuke gritting his teeth in anger for his older sister.

"No, go help yourself..." He replied with the first words he said since 12 years.

"Taisuke-"

"You don't care who it is! You always hated yourself and you rely on others for their praise! You were scared of momma now me! I bet you can't live for yourself!" Taisuke pushes her away as hospital aids run towards him.

"Let me go! I hate everyone!"

* * *

Present.

The wunder flies over the pacific ocean to where the said object crashed with unit 08 and unit 02 jumping off of the ship with their rifles prepped. Unit 08 activates its lights alongside unit 02. The two look around to see a massive robot that is the same size as the EVA'S on the ground seemingly dead with glowing cubes surrounding it.

"Mame, we spot something...Doesn't look like an EVA." Asuka advised via radio.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Looks alien in someway or form." She replied and see's a button next to its hand.

"I found something on the hand. Going to check it." Unit 02 activates its thrusters but the velocity was too much so it pushes its body against the button. The robot's eyes begin to glow and sends out some kind of hyper sonic wave.

"What's it doing!?" Mari panicked.

"Calm down. Looks like its a distress signal or some sort.

* * *

TF-VERSE.

Its been days since Omega Supreme vanished and the autobots are working around the clock to find the giant until Crosshairs finds something via space bridge.

"Prime we found a signal!


	2. Advice from an unlikely source

The EVA's drag the unconscious Omega Supreme on the wunder as its the same height as them. His dead eyes sends a chill down every member of WILLE. Like trash, they put it next to Shinji as the soldiers mock him.

"You have a roommate." A soldier chuckled as Shinji is in his cell in the hanger bay where Omega is kept. Meanwhile in the labs of the wunder, the scientists observe the unconscious autobot.

"It looks like the one that attacked the purger base months ago." Asuka commented as she remembered a pilot mercenary named Locus worked alongside one. His name is Lockdown.

* * *

Purger occupied China, today. 

A cloaked is in the distance as it aims its sniper rifle at the purger base, WILLE will be here any moment to liberate the place via carpet bomb so he has to be quick alongside his partner, Lockdown. The Lamborghini parks in front of a classified base that is said to be holding ancient Cybertronian technology that will be used to kill pilots in any second and they were hired by the local resistance or the new republic to steal that tech whatever it means. Locus is inside his entry plug as he patiently waits for the signal from his friend to attack. The bounty hunter transforms and shoots a flash-flare to blind the soldiers.

"Guess that's my signal." Locus commands his EVA which resembles unit 02 except its visor has some kind of eye-protection that has a green X on it. His EVA decloaks revealing it's color is steel and olive. JA and tridents are deployed as he flies towards them, he splits one in half and fires his machine gun that is a mixture of an M16 and an M249 SAW at the purgers who turn around only for Lockdown's ship which is in autopilot to shoot them down. Meanwhile on the ground, Lockdown activates his dome-like visor which serves as a targeting mechanism in combat as he engages the purger forces while firing his machine gun at them.

A tank fires at the robot and he spots it. He switches to his chainsaw mode and slices the tank round in half right before activating his helmet's sniper rifle mode. weapon forms in his face and a long barrel extends out of it with a green laser sight. Lockdown fires it at the tank causing it to explode. More purger soldiers flood the place as it appears that Lockdown is totaling it. Locus shoots his sniper rifle at the JA units and flies up and fires his weapon at the purger ground forces which causes them to explode from the round.

Locus falls on the ground and pulls out his katana's as he slices up numerous jets that were giving air support to take down Lockdown. He activates his thrusters again and lands on the ground softly. He spots a prison where they keep pilots or traitors to humanity so he frees them.

"Where is it!?" Lockdown yelled at the general who spits on his face which he growls at.

"Your family gets it if you don't answer!" He threatened as the general chuckled. Purgers are loyally devoted to their cause of killing pilots and destroying EVA's at the same time.

"As if you know where they live!" The general mocked him as Lockdown activates his radio.

"(Tear them apart!)" Lockdown commanded his steeljaw's as he puts his radio on loud speaker to let the general know that he wasn't bluffing at all. Second chances aren't always his things.

"You got what you wanted?" Locus asks as Lockdown shakes his head.

"No...wait. I sense a faint signal." The two walk towards the signal and spot a crate. Lockdown smashes it to reveal his prized possession, the seed bomb. Once this thing explodes, it will turn anything organic or landscape into a material known as transformium, the material that the cybertronians are made out of. The damn purgers sent a strike team to distract him and stole it.

"Now do you have what you wanted?" The pilot mercenary asks as he removes his helmet to reveal he has pulled back black hair and an eyepatch on his right eye, his eye is emerald.

"I do. Thanks for the help, its nice to see another mercenary like me on this Primus forsaken planet." Lockdown replied as the wunder arrives with the two sighing in annoyance.

"Well here comes the whip lashing." Locus sighed as Lockdown knew that the humans would shoot down his ship in case if he gets away again. The ship's hatch opens to reveal Misato

"I came here to talk to your alien friend." Misato said as Lockdown walks towards her and enters the ship alongside Locus. They continue to walk as there is an aura of unwelcomness to them. They spot soldiers looking at the large robot as he gives a stare right back at them_. _They spot the crew giving glares at them.

"Is it a habit for WILLE to give glares to strangers?" He mocked them as he continues walking passed them for they weren't worthy for his time.

"What did you call us in for Ms Katusragi?" Locus asks.

"We found one of his race unconscious in the ocean, I thought its best to have a one of its own to help us with him." Misato replied as she looks at Lockdown. The door slides open to reveal Omega Supreme...and Shinji in his cell.

The wunder takes off from China

* * *

TF-VERSE. 

"Well it appears Omega gave off a distress signal in another world." Que and Perceptor observed with other Autobots and their human allies looking at the location.

"Another world?" Optimus asks them as they shake their heads.

"Another dimension, Megatron must've purposely activated a trap for Omega Supreme and sent him there. It appears he's in stasis though." Perceptor replied.

"Then what do we do?" Cade Yeager asks alongside Jack Darby.

"We get our friend out of there. Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Jetfire and Stratosphere. I need you to rescue our friend." Optimus said as they nodded.

* * *

EVA-VERSE. 

Lockdown stands in shock at the sight of the largest transformers ever known to cybertron though Metroplex beats that score though. Next to him is energon as he picks up a vial of it with a shocked face as he didn't knew WILLE was in possession of this. The lifeblood of all transformers is in the hands of humans. Lockdown turns around to Misato.

"Where did you get this?" He asks her.

"We found it in the mines located in Burma. Any importance?" Misato replied as the bounty hunter nods.

"It is the lifeblood of all transformers. It feeds us and powers us. Its role is numerous and vast, from computers to ammunition and telling by your large friends state. He is in stasis." Lockdown explained.

"Like a transformer equivalent to a coma?" Locus asks as Lockdown nods.

"Tell me, did any of your pilots activate anything from him?" Lockdown said in slight worry.

"First tell me who he is." Misato replied as she wasn't done with him.

"He was one of Crystal city's guardians from my old home world known as Cybertron. One of the largest transformers in the war and he was feared by the decepticons." Lockdown replied.

"Decepticons?" A soldier raised his eye-brow.

"Yes, my home world was caught in a bloody and brutal civil war between the peace making Autobots and war mongering Decepticons. Battles raged on to the point the planet became uninhabitable so everyone fled to the stars."

"Did you take any sides?" Misato asked as he shakes his head.

"No. I'm neutral."

"How can we wake him up?" Ritsuko asks while taking notes.

"We need to pump energon into his systems and you'll find the you seek in him." Lockdown replied.

"...Which side is he on?" Misato asks in caution.

"Autobot. A friendly." He replied.

"Alright, how do you pump it inside him?" Mari asks.

"Its like refueling a car. Enough energon would re-jump start him."

"Ritsuko, connect the fuel tubes and replace the fuel with energon. We're about to make contact." Misato said while walking away from Lockdown and Locus.

"See puppy-kun, your not going to be lonely!" Mari cheered at the unresponsive Shinji as Locus simply taps her in the back of the head.

"How low can you get?" Locus asks with a glare as Lockdown smirks.

"Autobots, Decepticons, WILLE, NERV and Purger like little children. Always fighting, making a mess out of the universe. Then _I've_ got to clean it up." Lockdown growled as he shuts down and turns to his holographic form which resembles Kaji with green eyes and wearing a dirty grey jacket with military cargo pants.

"I'll be talking to Misato, she might need advice in transformer physiology." He said.

"Why are you helping us?" Maya asks.

"I know I'll be getting energon in exchange."


End file.
